Memories?
by Cnm
Summary: It is a well know fact that the Enforcer hates me. So why do I remember sitting in this very booth at Café Diem, holding her close, listening to her tell me she loves me. Both can't be real, but I know, know, that both are true.


I DO NOT OWN EUREKA

This is a collection of moments throughout a year or so.

Only Chapter.

"Quotes" someone's words

* * *

><p>Zane stormed out of the Sheriff's office, angry to say the least. After all they had been through she couldn't even answer him. He threw himself on his bike and kicked it to life. He felt he could roar like his bike… he couldn't figure out why love hurt. It wasn't fair. He was exceeding the speed limit, he knew, but Carter wouldn't stop his bike and Jo... he accelerated. The whoosh of the wind in his ears made the silence in his head even loader. A bit of moisture rolled down his cheek, making him aware he was crying. Finally he yelled.<p>

At some random shoulder of the road he pulled over. Ripping his helmet off he threw it at the nearest tree. She didn't even try to stop him. Suddenly feeling exhausted, he fell down to the cool concrete. Catching his head in his hands he felt defeated. He could see it in his mind's eye, everything from the moment she walked in. Her amusement at the lingerie box... oh God, what a stupid idea. So what if she kept them. So what if she had modeled them for him. And the jail cell? Seriously? Way to bring up not so pleasant memories. Her wary smile when he handed her the box. Her eyes lighting up when she saw the ring; the grin. The shock. The look she always got when she was trying to figure out if she was really seeing this; a look he had seen so many times in Eureka. The panic. The… his head shot up. The grin, the split second grin that crossed her face, making her the most beautiful person in the known universe. The grin that had subconsciously allowed him to breath for the first time since he started to plan. The grin that had him thinking he had managed to catch the most divine creature ever. The grin that said 'Yes' more than any silence could say 'no'.

He blinked. "Oh fuck." On his feet and not quite sure how, he pulled out his phone. Right before he pressed send he stopped. If he knew Jo, which he just realized how much he did, she would be licking her wounds from _his_ rejection and wouldn't answer her phone… well, at least not for his ID. Running in the direction that he threw his helmet, he thought his heart would burst through his chest. He knew he was a genius, but he never knew he could be so _stupid_. Not even bothering to latch it on he jumped on his bike and revved it. He just hopped he got to her before she decided to run from him forever. His laugh echoed after him.

Then there was light.

* * *

><p>Zane was tinkering with something in his hand. He really had no idea what it was. No, Josephina Lupo was in the room, he didn't know his own name. Well, understatement, he was really just glad he was by himself at the table in Café Diem. He may know his name, but there was no way in hell he could keep up a conversation. Jo was sitting at the bar. He was at a higher elevation then her. And being the hot day in summer that it was, Jo had unbuttoned two buttons. He was sure in a face to face conversation it would be a modest amount. But not here. No, here he could just see the little bit of white lace on her bra. He had peeked down Lupo's shirt before, he had some scars to prove it. He seen down there enough (and tazed enough) to know a fair few of Jo's bras. What held his attention so rigidly this time, what made him openly oogal, was that he recognized <em>that<em> bra. He gave her _that_ bra.

It was a matching set, one of nineteen he had bought her, granted with her money but she had made him pay back every penny. The point was that that Liza's Lingerie piece had never graced her body before. The thrill of seeing her in something he gave her made his chest ach in a amazing way. She shifted when Carter called her name, breaking his view and the spell she had unknowingly put on him. He could of swore she burnt all of them.

With a breath he closed his eyes in amazement, trying to analyze this new bit of information. But then… he already knew she had kept them, hadn't he? Jo had just pushed him backward till his legs hit his bed and forced him to sit. She raised her finger, a sly smile in place. "This is something you need to see." Her hands went to her belt. With quick, graceful movements, she removed it and let it fall to the floor. She tugged the white tank top out of her pants and fixed her intense gaze on him. Only then did he realize he wasn't breathing. He took a breath as she, in one swift movement, brought her tank top over her head and threw it somewhere to her left. Zane swallowed. He knew that bra. That simple black bra, with the bold white stitching and the small trace of white lace along the top of the cup. A tiny white bow rested between her perfect breasts. His attention was caught by her hand, as it slide down the curve of her body and was now unzipping her pants. Letting them go, they fell to the floor. His eyes traced her legs. Oh dear god, they went on for-_ever_. She stepped forward, gracefully out of her pants, a simple foot flick sent them away. This movement focused him to her panties. She had the set on. Black cheeky boy shorts, white design stitching. White lace on the sides was holding the front and back together, he noticed as she gave a little twirled on her way to him. He swallowed. Damn. Her hands found his shoulders and she used them for balance as she straddle him. His hands immediately went to her hips, tracing the outline of her wonderful attire. "Do you recognize these, Zane?"

"Zane!" His head jerked up only to come face to face with Jo. His mouth went dry, his eyes immediately fell to her unbuttoned blouse, then back up to her eyes. "Fargo needs you, come on." When he made no reply, nor moved, he found her hand on his forehead. With a knowing look, as if she had seen this heated stare from him before she frowned. "You should try and get some more sleep Zane, we need you." Then she walked away, expecting him to follow. And he would. As soon as he figured out what the fuck just happened. Jo had never stripped for him. If she knew he had thought it, she might kill him. Or at least he would have thought she would, but that look on her face… like she knew what was going in his head. He glanced down at his lap to see what he knew would be there. He groaned.

* * *

><p>Zane opened the closet were S.A.R.H.'s main panel was. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that Sheriff Carter had asked him to run a diagnostic on his house, while he was not there. It was like he trusted him. He had always been 'likeable but still the Sheriff' to him. All of a sudden Carter walks up to him at Café Diem and sits next to him, starts up a conversation like he's Henry or something. Weary at first, he listens. He finds that he's just talking about every day Eureka things. When his coffee arrives, he pats him on the back at leaves.<p>

So begins a daily routine. Zane eating breakfast, Carter getting coffee and them talking. Then one day after his pat on the back Carter comes back with an; "Hey Zane, S.A.R.H.'s been acting a little funny, could you stop by and give her a check up?" He nodded, taken aback. So was Vincent. "When?" He just shrugged as he backed away. "Whenever you can, S.A.R.H. will let you in." So here he was. Unsupervised. The more he thought about it the more he realized that the unsupervised was happening more and more often.

Coming out of his thoughts he focused on the task at hand. In the closet. The closet that he and Jo had made out in at a party that they were supposed to be supervising. He smirked at he hooked up his equipment. A click here and a tap there and the 'Check-up' began. He let his mind wonder as he waited for it to finish. It was one of the first intimate things they had done. Hands had gone places, lips had followed. Till Carter walked in… hmm. That had been a weird night anyway. Jo had said some hot things, or at least his mind had made them that way. Her voice rang threw his head. "Plenty of backdoor access for everyone!" That was the night he found out about Taggert and Jo… well sort of, that's when he found out Taggert's opinion of him and Jo. He smirked, repulsive his ass. He actually thought that he and Jo were pretty good together. Complemented each other, both smart in their own way.

His tablet gave a beep. He looked down at it and frowned. Hu, that's not right. He sent the file to Fargo at GD. This could turn into a Eureka disaster if it wasn't dealt with now. He unplugged his tablet and walked out of the closet, heading for the door. He stopped when he realized that this was the first time he had been in Carters house. Ever. He glanced back at the closet, he distinctly remembered talking Jo into going in with him, pushing her up against the door and her letting him have control. His phone rang. He answered it without a thought. Fargo's voice burst out of the tiny speaker and he was brought back to the now. He could think about the closet later, right now he needed to focus on the problem at hand. He rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>The desperate call of Jo's name rang out from dry lips as Zane woke up. His body was still reacting from the mind blowing release that had just racked his body. Sweat rolled from his temples as he laid on his bed panting for breath. He blinked wide eyes. "Holy..." He closed his eyes to get some sort of grip on things but immediately opened them again.<p>

In his mind's eye he could see Jo on him, head thrown back as she cried his name, hair loose and flying. The grip she had on his forearms was quivering. He could see a drop of sweat glistening as it rolled between her breasts. Breasts that his mouth had just been on, he could still taste it. He could see the nip marks of his teeth on her skin. The moan of _his_ name echoed in his ears. No, he couldn't close his eyes. He knew he needed to get up, even if it was just to fix the mess he made. He eyes fell close again, this time in embarrassment. It was like a film rolling in his head. One of Jo's hands found its way to his on her hip. He could feel the muscle flex as she moved, in a rhythm that was meant to drive him crazy. She leaned over, her lips covering his. His arm moved around her waist, trying to pull her flush against him. His highly sensitive flesh could feel her nipples brushing against him enticingly. She pulled away with a laugh he could feel all over and came down on him with a twist. "Come for me, Zane."

Zane's eyes popped open and he flung himself out of his bed. His fingers ran through his hair as he paced his bedroom. These dreams, they had to mean something. Jo had to know something or he was losing it… _Jo_. Feeling the twinge of desire run through his body, he cursed and charged into the bathroom, hoping the water would be ice.

* * *

><p>He heard the door open at Café Diem and automatically glanced up. Jo. A light gust from the open door moved her pony tail slightly, the sun through the windows making her hair shine. He swallowed the lump in his through. Their first date was on a day like this. A lazy smile made its way across his face as he remembered the sundress she wore. He'd blotched that one. Man, he owed Carter. Who would have thought that ballet was her— what the fuck? Date? Carter and ballet? This took day dreaming to a whole new level. Waiting for her outside the church? He hates church, for all intents and purposes, he's allergic. Wait… he said that to her. No. Jo Lupo tazed him when he asked her out. It would be a cold day in hell to get a first date, let alone another… the memory of his lips upon her cheek startled him. If this got any worse, he was gonna have to talk to Allison. Fuck.<p>

* * *

><p>Zane woke in a sweat. He looked around to see if he was alone, that the warm female body that was pressed against his side was no longer there. Slowly he regained his breath. Leaning forward he rested his elbows on his knees letting his head fall into his hands. These dreams were to realistic, it was scaring him. He had never, in his whole life, laid in a infirmary bed with Jo Lupo snuggled up to him, trying to keep him warm. The whole dream was freaky. Black ice? Come on, Eureka had weird things but that… well… okay so it might be possible but that didn't make it any more comforting that his realistic dreams had a real scientific base. Shit. At least with this dream, he didn't wake with a hard on. Nope, no matter how snuggly Jo was being in his dream, the ice inside him was exhausting. It had crossed his mind at the time it really happened but— holy fucking shit. Flinging himself back on his bed he crushed his pillow over his face. It was a <em>dream<em>, not a real life event. Get your thought process straight.

* * *

><p>Zane woke with a gasp. For a second he didn't move, just laid on his bed processing what had just happened. Sitting up, he flung his feet over the edge of the bed, heading for the bathroom. Fuck this, it was becoming routine. Another dream, another shower. Stripping off his soiled clothes, he flicked the water on, not caring about the temperature. His mind was on Jo. And how spending a day stuck to each other with Instantanium made not only for a great make up dinner, but fantastic make up sex. He shuddered as the cold water ran down his back. Being bound together all day lead to adventures in the bedroom. She had let him use her handcuffs on <em>her<em>. She watch him above her, her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip showing her nervousness, eyes hazy with lust, trust and love. He wanted to see it again. So, so badly. With a groan, he realized it was past time to see Alison. Something was seriously wrong. Maybe this was why others in town were acting different…

* * *

><p>It was early morning when he hastily walked into the infirmary. He could see Alison across the room doing something on her computer. He glared at the glass wall as he approached her. Stopping just behind her he waited. When she didn't turn, he realized she was completely immersed in her work. Taking a deep breath and biting the bullet, he cleared his throat. Alison turned toward him. "Zane? What can I do for you." Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he shifted his weight. "I think… that something is… ok; question." Alison gave him an encouraging smile. He sniffed. "Is it possible to… " He huffed out a breath and ripping his hand out of his pocket, ran it threw his hair. "It's ok Zane, here, sit down." A real look of concern was on her face. Ignoring the offered chair Zane looked out the glass wall, deciding to just go with the easy way to explain it. "I think I'm going insane."<p>

When nothing but silence met his ears he chanced a glance at Alison. She was looking at him expectantly. He swung the chair around and sat down. Bracing himself with his elbows on his knees he spoke. "I know, I know things and then I have the same feeling of knowing things I can't know. Things I know would never happen; ever in a thousand years happen." Alison leaned forward a little, a small frown marring her features. "I'm not sure I follow you. Like what?" Swallowing, and hoping that he wasn't shooting himself in the foot, he answered. "Like Kevin, he has Autism. But he doesn't." Seeing her pale made him sweat.

She straightened and took a deep breath. When her eyes locked onto his he froze. She was clearly thinking, he could see it in her eyes; assessing the threat. "And do any of these… abnormalities have anything to do with Jo?" If he was a nail and she was a hammer he would be struck right on the head. He nodded. Then she smiled, which confused him on a whole new level. "Here is what I can tell you. Zane, for your safety and the safety of a few select others, you can't tell anyone else about this. I'm guessing you already knew that or you wouldn't be talking to me. I have an idea of what is going on, but I need to talk to Henry. I don't think it will hurt you, but it might be best if you didn't think about Jo for a while." She stood abruptly. "Go home and get some rest. I'll talk to him and get back to you." Zane stood slowly, watching her, waiting.

She was watching him just the same. "Ok Doc, I trust you." He started for the door, slowing when he reached it. Alison had her phone in hand, ready to make a call as soon as he left. "And I liked it better when you trusted me too." A genuine smile slide on her face. "I trust you Zane; I trust your heart." Confused by her answer and confused by him knowing that she had trusted him 100% at one time, he left.

One thing was clear though, how was he going to stop thinking about the woman he loved? He stopped, feeling the wind rushing out of him. Oh dear God, that was a true thought no matter where it came from. He loved the Enforcer. He loved the Deputy.

* * *

><p>He hesitates outside her office, debating. Yes, he needed to report the flooding in his lab. No, he did not see the weak link and 'forget' to put up reinforcements because he knew that he would have to report it to Jo. That would be silly. Yes, he could have called in the report, not physically walked to her office. Yes, Alison had told him to not think about her. And it kind of worked. He hadn't had any memory mixes in a few days; forcibly thinking only about work. So why was he outside the head of security's office? Because the opportunity presented itself and he took it.<p>

Rolling his shoulders he flung open the door and walked in. She didn't even glace up from the file she was reading. "Your dripping all over my floor." He scoffed. "Hello usually comes first." Her head snapped up at that, giving him a thoughtful look. After a moment, she returned to her file. "Wipe your feet." Suddenly, Zane was in the sheriff's office. Having the same conversation, only different. He blinked and was in GD again. Déjà vu. He looked at Jo, who was watching him, slight frown on her face. He must have been silent too long. He felt like a fish, opening his mouth and closing it, trying to talk. He shoved his thumbs in his pockets. "Flood in my lab." Then he turned and walked out.

At the first bench he came across he sat. His mind went back to his Déjà vu, then to the Sheriff's office. Oh. Another… abnormality as Alison called it. The more he pushed his mind, the more he remembered. Carter had some old dust stuff on him, a pheromone that drove all the women crazy with lust, Jo included. And they were dating… sort of. It was the first time that he had realized how serious this might be with Jo, 'cause he couldn't just walk away from it. No he was bitter and angry with her for kissing Carter and when he found out she was under the influence of whatever, he had come back to her. He was going to be all cool and nonchalant. But… she hadn't even looked up from the file she had in her hand. It threw him. So his words came chopped. The point came across anyhow; they made out against the filing cabinet till Carter walked in on them. Again.

* * *

><p>Zane was walking through the rotunda, heading for Fargo's office, eyes glued on the file in his hand. While he was forcefully focusing on work, he found something. He needed to talk to Fargo, this could be an amazing breakthrough. He glanced up at hearing his name. Alison and Henry were rushing toward him, he couldn't fully possess the looks on their faces, thought he recognized worry, fear and hope. He slowed to a stop, waiting for them. "What – "<p>

"Zane! I have an idea." Henry took a step closer, lowering his voice as he went. "When was the first time you had an admiralty." Zane straitened, thinking back. He coughed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, at Café Diem. Jo was—" Alison raised her hand, "No, something that doesn't have to do with Jo." Zane rocked back on his heels, "I'm not sure I can place a day… it was more just a realization of certain things. Like Kevin, he asked me a question, and I was in shock he was talking. Another time I was talking to Dr. Glenn about the Archimedes statue, and I almost argued about Archimedes not being bronze. I can't tell you when I knew all this, it was all everyday stuff." Alison and Henry exchanged glances. Zane couldn't help but let out a exasperated sign.

Henry looked over his shoulder, then locked eyes with him. "And what about Jo?" Zane glanced down at the file in his hand. "I was in jail, and she walked in. I knew that she hated me, hell, I hated her, but at the same time, whenever it was just Jo and I in the Sheriff's office, we…" Zane could feel heat rising in his cheeks and choose to believe they couldn't see it. Zane averted his glanced at Alison, then tried to give a meaningful look to Henry. "Well, it doesn't matter. I just brushed it off as always admiring her… assets, if you will. Just my imagination running away with me. It was Founders Day."

By the sharp intake of breath, he knew he said something important. Frustrated, he turned away. All thought left him. He froze. The papers fell from his hands, but he wasn't aware of it. He was only aware of Fargo's arms around Jo. His fists clinched and he fought to control himself. He need to get away, to leave, NOW.

So he did.

* * *

><p>Zane marched through the halls of GD. The people instinctively moved out of his way. He vaguely recognized that this was not normal, but he didn't even care. His bad mood made their reaction nonexistent. He was pissed. He could see his lab ahead. Five more seconds and he could break something.<p>

"Zane!" Jo's voice ringing down the hall almost made him miss a step. He ignored her in favor for his door. It slide shut behind him and he locked it immediately. He could hear her on the other side, calling him. His eyes fell on an innocent little gadget, one that he had no interest in how long he had worked on it or what it did. It was time for it to _DIE_. As his hand clamped around it he heard the door open. He spun around, mouth open in surprise as Jo entered. Her hard expression faltered when she saw his face regain its destructive manner. Without turning or breaking eye contact, her hand flew out and locked his door. Security locked it. He couldn't get out. Well, not easily, he could hack it but he doubted that he could with her in the room. Another memory pushed against his mind, of a similar time. Only then, Deputy Lupo was being naughty. That ended with them sprawled across his work station.

A hand on his cheek brought him back to the now. Or reality, cause Jo wouldn't _do_ that. He took a startled step back at her closeness. When had she moved? And his hands were empty! When had she removed that thing? He focused on her worried words. "Zane! What is going on? Are you all right? Zane?!" He sneered at her. "I'm fine, Lupo. Leave." Instead of getting ticked off, her brow crinkled. Zane knew, knew that he had never _ever_ seen that look on her face before. But he knew that look well. She had latched on and wasn't letting go till she got an answer. This realization of knowing two different things pissed him off even more.

Jo took a hard step forward and her hands clasped onto his face. Her eyes searched his. After only a breath of time, she spoke. "Tell me." It was like magic. His insides crumpled and the words fell out, no restraint. "Fargo! That little fucking rat thinks he can be all over you like a rash! He always has and you encouraged him! Hugging him in the middle of the rotunda, people everywhere. God, it was almost as bad as watching you kiss him in the stunningly gorgeous red dress at Café Diem. The rumors have been flying ever since you got this job that you and the rat were going at it like rabbits. It looked like conformation to everyone in that room! Normal hugs, _friend_ hugs don't go that long, _that_ looked like a promise for tonight. God! You're mine Jojo!" He ran his hand threw his hair and paced away from her. He glanced at her as he passed his desk. He faltered to a stop at her scared look.

She had paled and her eyes were wide. He could see her hands start to tremble but his attention was caught by her tongue moistening her lips. She took a shuddering breath and met him with a level look. "What did you just say?" He scoffed. "You heard every word I said Jo, don't deny it." He could see her warring with herself. "Red Dress?" He rolled his eyes and walked away. "What? Did you forget you body swapped with Julia? Yeah right." Her gasp drew his eyes to her. Tears were swelling up in her eyes and he froze.

His name ripped out of her mouth with desperate need and she bolted toward him. He reacted without wanting to, his arms coming around to support her as she hugged him for dear life. Hu? Well, what did he know; this hug was far more intimate than the one she shared with Fargo. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, arms gripped around his neck. He could feel her breath as it passed his ear. His name was mumbled over and over again. Suddenly he realized he was supposed to be angry, instead of swinging slightly side to side trying to comfort her. Well fuck, he couldn't find the anger anymore.

* * *

><p>What do ya think? As you might have noticed, this doesn't take place in any particular episode of the show. This is why it's taken me so long to post this, I wasn't sure I wanted to because it's not accurate to the story line. I finally decided it wasn't doing anything just sitting on my computer, minds well get it out in the universe. So, hello AU. TTFN Cnm<p> 


End file.
